Disney's the Legend Of Tarzan-Little Tarzan And Jane
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Following in the second season of the disney cartoon movie based show, Tarzan and Jane get stumble into the fountain of youth after they discovering while they were swinging from vine to vine one day, as they get turn younger as possible as they could get to be that they're not going to be adults any longer. [First Tarzan Fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Disney fanfiction story, and it's based on the movie _Tarzan, _which it was made in 1999, and in case you didn't know that I did this years ago, and even, I give some Cartoon stories such beginner categories as age-changing stories so I Think that we get to see that we get to allow that this might be interesting, that's why I'm making my first story based on the show _The Legend of Tarzan _and let it took place during the second so please make some comments after this first chapter.

Chapter 1: Discovering The Fountain Of Youth

It all started when Tarzan and Jane are swinging though the jungle as they mind their own business when suddenly, they had to ran into a fountain.

"What's this?" asked Jane. "That's the fountain of youth." as they get down there as they get to land down as they get to see closer.

"I heard about this, it's where Ponce De Leon had to search for it forever." as Tarzan had to give it a thought. "What do you say that we get to let Tantor to be pushed into the fountain and make him a baby elephant?" asked Tarzan.

"Really? then he'll be too small to give us rides." replied Jane. "Relax, I was only kidding." said Tarzan. "Oh you make me laugh." said Jane. "Come on, let's go." just then, They were going to leave when they fell into the fountain as they get to splash around as they get to leave that they get to feel that they find out about it.

"We shall look out when we walk." said Tarzan.

"Yes, let's go back to-" Just then then begin to feel that they get to feel a little different.

At first, they thought that they could be the same, only different, and what could be more different is they might had to noticed about it.

As they get to swing, they knew that they happen to see if they could noticed as they had they felt a little different, as they head back to Professor Porter, they knew that they could get to explain about what happened.

When he get to see them, the Professor as get to take a look at them. "So you two, how's the vine tree swinging?" he asked. "Well, you see, we were swinging minding our own business," said Jane. "When we came across the fountain of youth."

"You saw the fountain of youth?" The professor asked. "Yeah, it was amazing, that is until we tripped over by accident."

As the Professor get to look at them, he happen to make sure as he gets to be that he was seriously that he gets to make sure as the gets to use it as he might had to be that he find out about it.

"I Think that you're getting younger." said the Professor.

"Daddy, what make you so sure as you get to see that we're getting younger?" asked Jane. "Well, if you get to be younger, that means you'll get to be my little girl again."

As he gets to see that he happen to be that he gets to make sure that she gets to know that it ain't going to happen.

Just then, they happen to find out that he could be right, as they get to be younger as they felt that they might had to be that on that around.\

How younger do you think that they'll become?

Find out next chapter.

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I Know that I started his story based on the Disney Cartoon show _The Legend Of Tarzan_ so, I got a _Totally Spies _request to come true, a starting of "Operation: Babies Next Door 3" and 2 other stories are still in progress as they could get to be ready as possible.


	2. Chapter 2-06-25-2019

A/N: Last week, we see that Tarzan and Jane had discovered the fountain of youth as they trip them as they had to feel nothing yet, as they get to Professor Porter, Jane's father, as he get to see that they get effected by the water as they had to get younger, however that didn't happen yet as they get back to the Treehouse, what they could be feeling is a little different, as they get to be getting younger, how younger? Let's find out.

Chapter 2: Getting younger as they thought

As they get back to the treehouse, they knew that they might happen to see that they will had to make sure as they get to know of what was he talking about. "You knew that Daddy think that we might get younger, did you?" asked Jane.

"Maybe, we didn't met each other since we were kids." said Tarzan. "That's true," agreed Jane. "But I think that it could be that that if we ended up younger, I Think that we could be that we might had t to make sure as they happen to see that fountain water as they happen to show as they could allow as Ponce never find it, but we did." as they get to see that they get to feel a little tingling as they feel as they had to feeling as they had to make sure as they happen to sure as they had to know that it was going to be that it was seriously that happen to know that feel as they get to make sure as they happen to allow that it was seriously that as Tarzan get to take a look at her. "Are you sure that you're the same?" he asked. "I'm sure Tarzan." as they get to worry.

It was that they get to feel that they might happen to feel as they get to see that he happen to get young as they had to feel as they noticed that fountain water happen to be feeling in their bodies like as they had to sure as they had to see that he could be that he happen to noticed that that Tarzan get to hold on to that table as he gets to seee that he happen that he was going to be that he happen to be growing younger as he gets down to 20, then he gets down to 19, then 16, as he gets to be shrinking, then he happen to be that down to 13, and then he felt that he turn 10 as he gets as he might happent to feel that he's down to 8, and then finally 5. "Whoa, I think that it ain't ordinary water." he thought as he gets to see in the mirror, he was now 5 years old again.

"Tarzan, what seem to be the matter? I-" as she to take a loot as she gets to see that his husband is now a little boy. "Wow, that fountain water really did wonders for you." she said. "Yeah, I know, I think that quite taken quite a fall in the fountain." he said he retain his adult mind. "I Just hope that it ain't effected you..." as Jane get to feel a little sick a bit. "...yet?" as she get to feel as she get to see that she might had to see that to feel as they get to see that quite as they to see as she happen to use as they had to be that they could just as hey would know that she was taking 4 steps forward as she was magcailly getting younger as they happen to be that as they get to see that she might get down to 20, and then she happen to get younger down to 19, and then, she goes down toi 18, 17, 16, as he get to feel he clothes, and then she get to see that feel as she get to see as to make it as they get to see that she was getting younger, as they get to see that she was getting down, 15, 14, 13, as she might hadppen to see that she was seriously as they get to see that she gets younger as she down to 12, as she gets down at 10, and then 8, and then, poof, she was young enough as she saw that the mirror now that she was now a 5-year-old in undersized clothing. "Yikes! I've been turn into a little girl!" she said as she too got retain her adult mind.

"Oh boy, I think that it could be that daddy could be right." Jane replied. "I Think that it could have that fountain waters couldn't been magic." she said. "I Think that we should get over to daddy, so I think that he get to see this."

"But what about my mom?" Tarzan asked. "If she finds out, I might never get to comeback here ever again." "yeah, never could I-" as Jane's voice got turn higher as a little kid's. "I'm guess that those side effects are taking-" as Tarzan's voice got higher as well. "-effect." as Tarzan covered his mouth, "Oh boy, this is ain't good."

"So what could happen?" Jane asked. "At least we got a second childhood."

As they got turn into 5-year-olds, they knew that their parents either to find out if that fountain waters was responsible or they don't mind about it.

Find out next chapter as they get to see their parents to their younger selves.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have nice day, thank You.

Closing Note: I had to go to pick up a table from last weekend's retirement party for my adopted-father-in-law-to-be, and later, I had to pay my Grammy Dorothy a visit. so if you had a grandmother to take care of, please comment about as well.


	3. Chapter 3-07-02-2019

A/N: Last chapter, as they get to their treehouse, Tarzan and Jane thought that they could be that they could be younger, however they seem that they might had to see that they grow younger as they happen to see as they get to use it as they get to 5 years old, as they're too small, their voices got reduced into kids voices and more importnaly, they get to see as they had to show their parents, so let's read this chapter and see what we got.

Chapter 3: Telling their parents

It was that little Tarzan and Little Jane get to see that they're not adults anymore, but they do retain their adult minds as they look into the mirror. "Oh dear, this is not good." said Jane. "Yeah, I can't believe that fountain that did to us." replied Tarzan

As they might had to make sure their new ages happen to be quite simply founding. "I think that we could tell our parents." she replied.

As they get to camp, Professor Porter and Kala looked into them. "Kids, I think that you should know that the fountain of youth has taken effects." said the Professor. "I think that you might had to see that as you get to see that it as nothing like it."

"Look at us Professor, I think that we might had to enjoy our childhood all over again." said Tarzan.

"Well, it ain't no picnic for you," said the Professor. "But it is for us."

"At least that I got my little hairless wonder back." said Kala as she get to hug Tarzan.

"Mom, please! you're embarrassing me." said Tarzan. "Oh, sorry."

"Daddy, is there something that you can possibly do?" asked Jane. "I can't be growing up all over in the jungle." "I'm afraid that you'll have too Jane." said the Professor. "That is of course, it might had to be wearing it off as they get to be making at as they get to be that you'll get to enjoy your new childhood."

"You mean that we get to enjoy our second childhood?" asked Jane. "I believe so." said her dad, Professor.

As they get to see as they might had to make sure as they get see as they get to use it as they had to see that it was seriously that they get to deal with it until they get to be adults again.

As far as they get to make it, Tarzan gets to go back with his adopted mom Kala, and Jane get to stay with her brainy father, the professor.

Come back next chapter and see how do their second childhood get to be either fun or wasn't the same as their first.

In the meantime, please make some comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You and Happy Fourth of July!

Closing Note: I Had to cut the chapter short because I think that it could be that I'm going to take my grandmother to her doctor's appointment.


	4. Chapter 4-07-09-2019

A/N: as we left off, the kids, formally adults, had to show this to Kala and Professor Porter so they can see about the water's effects that turn them into kids, as they get to see it, they might had to see that it was able to make sure that they wouldn't mind about that again, of course, that makes simple since they get to be that they had to be making as they might happen to see as they had to allow that they get to spend time together, so let's see if they could make as they happen to do so.

Chapter 4: Quantity Time

And so, it seems that the kids have to spend time with their parents as they happen to make sure as they get to make sure as they could make it as they had to follow as they seriously that they could enjoy as they get to be spending time with their parents.

First, we get to see Tarzan as Kala, his adopted mom get to see that he still got the vine swimming as he still got it. "That's very good Tarzan," replied Kala. "That's very good." as he get to slide down. "Thanks Mom, and trust me, it took me years to master as there could be as they happen to practice."

"I know, that's why I happen to feel as any others get to try it and fall down."

"What was that?" asked Tarzan. "Oh nothing, I bet that you're going to be that you'll get big again, you'll get to be that you might had to practice as possible."

"Mom, I've have been practicing, over the years." said Tarzan.

"Well, I think that you'll get to be that being a monkey again is what we need." said Kala as he get to go crazy as he might had to run over as he gives out his yell as he might had to stopped as he sees Tantor. "Oh Tarzan, I didn't recognize you." he said. "Did you get a haircut?" asked Tantor. "No," said Terk as she appeared. "he fell down into the fountain of youth water and got turn into a kid."

"Yes Turk, that's true, Jane and I happen to fell into the fountain and got turn into kids." Tarzan explained.

"Well, you should be more careful when you swing trees." said Terk. "I think that you could've hurt."

As I think that we could be that it was simply as Kala had to pick her up as she could get to get him as they happen that she had to take him to a different place as she can keep him safe. "Don't you pay any attention to Terk, I think that you're a great wine swinger." as she gets to take him.

"I Wonder how Jane was doing." he said.

Back at Jane and her daddy, she was working on an antidote as possible. "I Think that if there was a cure of the fountain of youth water, I believe that it was going to believe that it ain't going to be that it was a strong taste." said the professor.

"But Daddy, what if we don't get to work with the antidote, what if we can grow up all over again." said Jane. "I believe that so, so you get might as they happen as they would noticed as they get to see as they found out that if you hit side effects, you'll get turn into a baby and get to grow up all over again." said the Professor.

"Wouldn't want that to happen." said Jane. "I Think that we could stay focus as we get the antidote to be right."

"I think that if we could possibly as we get to see as they could noticed as they had to show it ain't going to be to get it right." as one of test tube has to explodes on his face. "If fact, I think that we could get it make it a little longer." said Professor.

"I hope if Tarzan and I ever get to grow up again." worried Jane.

Will Jane and her dad get to make some antidote, or will that she and Tarzan get to grow up again?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I believe that I had a long time to think about this chapter and I had a lot of time and distactions along the way, so please forgive me in the comment section as well.


	5. Chapter 5-09-25-2019

A/N: This is the first chapter since July 7th of this year and now that Summer's over, we should get back to our former adults Tarzan and Jane whom they got turn into kids by The fountain of youth.

Chapter 5: They get to face dangerous challenges

As they could had to spent as they could know that it was simply that the kids might as they could as they see as they had to make it as they found out as they would ever find a way to change back to normal.

As they might had to know, they could get as they happen as they get to know that being a kid is hard work, and somehow, they get to see as they might to have some fun the second time around.

What they get to know is they get to be that they would have to know that it was simply that it was going to learn that they get to see that as they get to meet each other at camp.

As they get to make sure as they happen as they would see as they make it as they had to make a plan.

"Listen Tarzan," said Jane. "I`ve think that my daddy and I have been working on the antidote to get us to be grownups again, but I think that it could be that it was seriously that as they might get to make sure as they would know as they happen as they get to see as we grow right back up, we'll have to go back to the treehouse."

As they might had to get it as they get though the antiodte, they happen as they get to make sure as they could usage as they might had to work hard as they might had to be that an challenge.

"All right kids, I need you to be that you'll get the most important ingredients to find in the jungle." Said Professor. "And remember, you might had to see as they get to make sure as they get out into the antidote."

"But how are we going to do that daddy?" Asked Jane.

"You're get to see as they might as they are the ingredients that might to get you two back to normal." He said.

As they get to make sure as they had to go as they would know as they get to see as they get to go though the most dangerous challenges.

And so, they get to make sure as they told them to do, they had to go face though the most toughest if they want to be back to normal.

"Now, I want you to get though the crocodile lake, and then, you'll have to go though the caves and then you'll have to go to the dangerous tribe and then you'll find every ingredient that you'll find."

As the kids had to go though a dangerous mission in order to get the ingredients to the antidote if they had to get older.

Come back next time as our young heroes get to be that if they can take the challenge.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:The reason I didn't have time to make a recap at the beginning because I got my brand new treadmill last Sunday and it great so yeah, if you have a treadmill of your own, please comment on that too.


	6. Chapter 6-10-01-2019

A/N:When we last left off our heroes, the kidsmhad to be given a chance to find their way to get back to normal, as they had to go on a journey, they might had to make it as they could as they get as they would happen as they would as they could know when they happen to find they get to the deep jungles. As we continue the story, Tarzan and Jane will have to get the ingredients.

Chapter 6: Dangerious jungles

As our heroes get to see that they might had to go where no one has ever gone before, they happen as they get to see as Tarzan and Jane had to be in the jungles as they explore.

"Tarzan, are you sure you know that you're going the right way?" Asked Jane. "I think that we're lost."

"No we are not lost," said Tarzan. "We just had to follow the map as we go into... " as he gulped in fear. "The dangerous jungles."

As they would never get to see as they might had to learn as they get to see as they would know that they could get as they get though the dangers that they might had to be going into.

As far as they could see, Tarzan was brave enough that they could use as they had to be that he uses his spear in order to attack some wild stuff as they get to see as they might had to use it as they could know as they get to use it in order to be fighting as he get to fight as she had to see him as the brave man, er, boy that he is.

And so, as they continued, they had to be that they're going to make sure as they get to see as they had to be fighting as they would know that it was easy for Tarzan to face as they might had to go as they will get to the distory as they get to be that as they get braver.

As Tarzan had to fight the snake as big as 6 foot tall as well as Kaa from _The Jungle Book__,_ he had to slid down with Jane as they get to make to slide down as he and Jane had to give out a big slide down as they get to make it as they get to see as they would know as they happen as they get to go and they might had to be that as they get to make it as they get to go as they face it and defeated it.

And so, they get to see as they had to arrive to the ancient tribe as they get the ingredients for the cure as they could get back to normal.

And so, as they looked to see if there are any people, they knew that they had to sneak in as they could get as they get to see as they happen to go in there as there are adults in that village.

Will they get to communicate with them, or will they be held them in as prisoners?

Find out next chapter as Tarzan and Jane gets to be helping them of getting kidnapped by them!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:As a added bonus, I had to make a _Jungle Book _analogy as you seen the movie as well, plus, I did a fanfiction story about it if you read that as well.


	7. Chapter 7-10-22-2019-Secert Village

A/N: This is the first chapter since October 1st of this year as in 3 weeks ago so as we left off our little heroes, they happen to stun across a village as they get to see as they might had to see as they had to be that they might had to be that they're going to make sure as they get to noticed as they had to use their friendly guesters as they get to see as they might had to noticed as they could feel as they had to get over there so will they get to help them, or kidnapped them? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 7: Secret Village

As little Tarzan and Jane get to make sure as they had to sneak over, they happen as they could get though the ifnal ingredient to the antidote as they get to see as they might had to find out as they get to see as they get to sneak in there as they had to make sure as they get to make sure as they might had to get back to normal.

"We got to be very quiet Jane," Tarzan whispered. "Or else that we don't want to be get caught." as they get to be sneaking up, they had to make it as they get to behind one of the huts as they saw the ancient tribe as they get to make it as they could see as they would know as they might had to show as they secretly get the final ingredient. "I Just hope that it ain't get to be that hard."

As they get to stop him. "Halt, who goes there?" asked the chief elder. "It is I," said Tarzan. "Tarzan and this is my good friend Jane." as she nervously smile and wave.

As they get to take them, they happen to be thrown in the pot as they get to be cooking as they're done for. "Oh boy, I guess I got to make my appearances." as he get to worry about it.

"Well Tarzan, I just don't get it as they get to be that it was out of touch as they happen to use it as they would never had to follow as they matter."

It was that the grand chief's son has stopped. "Stop!" as they did as he get to walk up to Tarzan and Jane. "It is my duty that my good friend Tarzan had to be that we go way back."

"Wait a minute, Ganak?" as he reconigze him. "Ah, Tarzan, my good friend, how are you?"

"Well to be truth, that my wife and I fell down into the fountain of youth and then got turn into kids." as they get to rumor. "What? what is it?" asked Jane. "You have found the fountain of youth."

"Well, yeah." said Tarzan. "I Think that we could be that we might had to be that we've been looking for the fountain for ages!" said the chief elder. "For that, we might had to be that it was seriously as they get to see that these to get to be that they had to be the lucky ones." as they get to make sure that they're relived.

"We should make it as you take us of where it is."

"You want us to find the fountain?" Asked Tarzan. "Oh no, I don't think that would be necessary, I Think that we need to find the final ingredient for the antidote and-" as the Chief stopped Tarzan there. "Hold, I Think that you need to make sure as they get to make as they get to be that fountain."

"Well, we can take you to the fountain." replied Jane. "But what about the final ingredient to the antidote?" asked Tarzan.

"The final ingredient will to wait." she told him.

And so, they had to be taking them to find the fountain as they get to see as the might had to be that of where they found the fountain.

As they got it back, they get to see as they might had to make it as they get to make sure as they get to see as they happen as they get to make sure as they had found it.

As they got to the fountain, they knew tat they get to make it as they show them to it. "There it is, the fountain of youth."

As the tribe get to take a closer look, they happen to make it as they get to see as they get to see that they get to see aa they saw it. "Tarzan, you must found good." said the chief leader. "Now throw them in the fountain!"

"What?!" Shocked Tarzan and Jane as they get to be getting closer and closer. What will Ganak do?

Find out in the conclusion of the story as he could save his friends or let them to be going back even more younger then they already are!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8-10-28-2019-Let's Settle this

A/N: This is the conclusion of my first Tarzan Story and if anyone finds it that it doesn't make sense, then I guess I'm going to try it again with a second Tarzan story. When we last left off, Tarzan and Jane went into an old friend of his as the tribe people get to figure it out of what happen to them, as he and Jane told them about the fountain of youth, they took them as they get to be that as they could see when they might had to be sacrificed. What will ganak might do? Let's read this conclusion and find out.

Chapter 8: The Antidote has been made

As the village people get to throw Tarzan and Jane into the fountain, it seems that Ganak as they get to see as they might had to be going younger then 5 years old as they could as they get to see as they happen that he was going to be saving them before they became babies.

As they got into the fountain, Tarzan replied "Please, we need an final ingredient for the antidote that my daddy's working on," said Jane. "Can we work something out?"

"Yeah, let's settle this in another way." Tarzan replied as they get to see as they might had to make sure as they get closer as ganak get to be stopping them and shout "STOP!" as they did.

"Tarzan is my good friend," he said. "We had to help him and his friend that we need to make them grown up again, and what do we say? A Bunch of people-pushers?" he asked. "We don't even know that we could make it as they get to see that they need to make sure that they could be on our way!"

As the village got quiet for a moment.

"Let's push them into the fountain!" cried out one of the villagers. "WHAT?!" Surprised Ganak as they get to see as they happen to make it as they could happen as they might had to survive as Tarzan get to be jump over the village mob as he said "Now wait a minute," he said. "I Think that you got all wrong!" he told the mob. "We came here to make sure that we get find the final ingredient to the antidote, and I suggest that I might had to be making it as Jane and I get to be getting back to normal!"

"Tarzan's right," said Jane. "I Think that we could see as that as they get to see as we know about what we get to know about it!"

As they get to think about it, they put in a huddle. "I'm confused, which way that we can go?"

As they get to talk about it, they get to see as they might had to make a conservation about it so they could make it as they happen as they get to make sure as they could figure it out of what to do.

"We have know about the final ingredient, because if we don't we'll throw into the fountain." said the chief elder.

"Just take us to the final ingredient!" said Tarzan.

And so, the village had as they go the final ingredient as they get to see as they might had to make sure as they could use it as they happen as they would know as they might had to see as they happen as they show them. "It is honeysuckle, I think that it was seriously that would make the antidote to be perfect to make you adult again."

And so, they get to make it as they happen to use the antidote as they get to see as they might had to use it. "Now then, let's throw them into the fountain again!"

"What?!" Surprised Tarzan and Jane as they get to take them as they get to make it as they happen as they get to make sure as they would know as they get to throw them as Jane refused to be thrown.

As Jane got dunked, they knew that she was getting younger, 5, 4, 3, 2, as she screamed into a higher pitched voiced. "You're out of your mind!"

"Sorry Jane, it's nothing personal, it's just business." as they dunked, as Jane gets reduced into an a year old girl. "Thwis is jwst grweat, I'm a baby again."

As Tarzan get to them. "Look here, we didn't get come here to get dunked here after all, we really came here to get the final ingredient to the antidote!"

"Sorry old friend," said Ganak. "But it's for your own good."

"I don't want it to be for my own good," Said Tarzan. "I Want jane and I to be big again, and that's why that we need the honeysuckle!"

"Don't worry, you must had to be getting to that." as Tarzan looked worried, the Chief elder had to be dunking Tarzan as he gets younger as he goes down to 4, and then he gets down to 3.75, 3.50, 3.25 and then 3. "Whoa Chewf," said Tarzan in a high pitched voice. "Well, if you can make that, then I guess that I could use it, in a way." as he gets to dunk, as he goes down to 2, and then a year old. "Grweat, now I'll be a baby hairless ape again."

As Ganak get to be grabbing them, he gets chased by the group as he gets to be that he might had to save them. "Don't you worry guys," he said. "I'll be saving you." as he gets to take them as he gets to make it as he gets to be that he happen that both Tarzan and Jane revert back into 5 years old as they noticed about it.

"Wow, that was quick." said Jane.

As they knew that he had to take them and the honeysuckle so they had to bring them to the front of the huts. "Ganak, I don't get it," said Tarzan. "We were turn into babies and turn back into 5 again."

"That's because of the honeysuckle has effected so quickly." as he turn over to his tribe. "I supposed that you own them an apology." as they apologized them as they give them the honeysuckle.

As they get to back to the campsite, Professor had to make sure that he gets it right as he happen to make it as he would noticed that he would make the antidote.

"There, I Hope that the antidote might get to work." as he gets to pour the antidote into their coconut cups as they get to feel that they're growing right back up as they noticed that they're getting bigger as they had to feel as they get to be that they turn into adults again.

"We're back!" Happily said Tarzan in his adult voice again. "I Know." said Jane also in her adult voice again as they hug.

"Well, I hope that you get to see that you'll get to be enjoying your youth again." replied the Professor. "Well Daddy, it was a lot of hard work but it was fun being a kid again." said Jane.

"Fun? You just wanted to grow up again!" said Terk. "Don't we know it." said Tarzan. "After all, we all want to be young again, don't we?"

"I Guess that you're right." said Terk.

"Come on, let's go home." And so, our heroes had to be taking to the jungle as they could be happy as they could be, and they happily vine swing ever after.

The End

Please make some comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I hope that you enjoy my first ever Tarzan Fanfiction story as well as I made it so until the next fanfiction story, have a good time reading.


End file.
